The Wiggles Take on the World
The Wiggles Take on the World is a TV documentary produced by Talking Heads Productions and Film Finance Corporation Australia, that aired in Australia in 2006. Trivia * Concert footage filmed in December 2001 is shown such including The Wiggle Owl Medley. Behind-the-Scenes footage from the tour is also shown. * In one scene, Anthony shows a list of recordings for the albums: Top of the Tots, Go To Sleep Jeff! and Cold Spaghetti Western while a recording of The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) for another album: Cold Spaghetti Western is shown. * A scene of Jeff doing the voice of Henry the Octopus is shown. * Sam replaced Greg in a couple shows for the whole tour in California because his mother in law, Jane Hill, passed away. * Live clips of Empty Heart and You Can't Sit Down sung by The Cockroaches filmed in Brisbane are shown. * The interview may have been filmed in 2003 or early 2004. * Unlike the first documentary, Happy 15th Birthday!, this one was filmed for 5 years from 2001 to 2006, which means it aired on television after Greg Page retired. * The TV Series 1 theme song of Get Ready To Wiggle is played at the beginning whereas the actual version is played over the credits. Transcript See here Gallery TheWigglesTakeontheWorldOpeningCredits.jpg|The opening credits TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Title card JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinSacramento.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Sacramento AnthonyFieldinSacramento.jpg|Anthony in Sacramento MurrayCookin2002.jpg|Murray GregPagein2002.jpg|Greg JeffFattin2002.jpg|Jeff AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Anthony Field TheCockroaches'BrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|The Cockroaches' Brisbane Expo concert PaulFieldPlayingHarmonica.jpg|Paul playing harmonica TheFieldBrothersinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|The Field Brothers AnthonyFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Anthony playing brown Fender Telecaster guitar PaulFieldinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Paul Field TonyHenryinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Tony playing drums EmptyHeart-Live.jpg|"Empty Heart" JohnandAnthonyFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|John and Anthony JohnFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|John playing Red Fender Stratocaster guitar PaulFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Paul TheCockroachesinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|The Cockroaches JeffFattinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Jeff Fatt GregPageinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Greg Page JeffFattinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Jeff playing keyboards PaulSingingEmptyHeart.jpg|Paul singing JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony PaulandAnthonyFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Paul and Anthony PaulandJohnFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Paul and John YouCan'tSitDown.jpg|"You Can't Sit Down" TheAudienceinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|The audience TheBigRedCarinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AudienceinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The audience GregSingingIntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide.jpg|Greg singing IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Live.jpg|"In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride" AnthonyandMurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandWagsinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2001Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" MurrayCookinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Murray Cook PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" AnthonyandMurrayPlayingMatonElectricGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing Maton guitars TheOtherWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing Maton guitars WagsandMurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayandDorothyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MurrayandHenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Hoop-Dee-Doo-Live.jpg|"Hoop-Dee-Doo" DorothyandHenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HereComeTheWiggles-Live.jpg|"Here Come the Wiggles" DorothyDancinginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheOtherWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheWigglyOwlMedley.jpg|"The Wiggly Owl Medley" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-Recording.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in recording of "The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" MurrayCookPlayingRickenbackerBassGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Rickenbacker bass guitar in recording of "The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" AnthonyFieldatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Anthony showing a list for the "Top of the Tots" album TopoftheTots-List.jpg|A list of the "Top of the Tots" album AnthonyFieldRecordingTheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly.jpg|Anthony recording "The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" GregPage'sCloseup.jpg|Greg in his close-up JeffFattatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Jeff MurrayCookatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Murray GregPageSingingTheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly.jpg|Greg singing GregPageatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Greg GotoSleepJeff-List.jpg|A list of the "Go to Sleep Jeff" album ColdSpaghettiWestern-List.jpg|A list of the "Cold Spaghetti Western" album TheWigglesatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|"Hi, we're the Wiggles." GregPageandMurrayCookatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Greg and Murray GregPageandJeffFattatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffFatt,AnthonyFieldandPaulPaddick.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Paul Paddick JeffVoicingHenrytheOctopus.jpg|"Move your arms like me, Henry the Octopus." TheWigglesinDecember2001.jpg|The Wiggles in December 2001 TheOtherWigglesinChristmas2001.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinChristmas2001.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyinChristmas2001.jpg|Anthony AnthonyandMurrayinChristmas2001.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffFattinCalifornia.jpg|Jeff in California MurrayCookinCalifornia.jpg|Murray in California AnthonyFieldinCalifornia.jpg|Anthony in California AnthonyFieldandLaurieDurough.jpg|Anthony and Laurie SamMoranandAnthonyField.jpg|Sam and Anthony JeffFatt,SamMoranandAnthonyField.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Anthony JeffFattandSamMoran.jpg|Jeff and Sam MurrayCook,JeffFattandSamMoran.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Sam MurrayCookandJeffFattin2002.jpg|Murray and Jeff LaurieDorough.jpg|Laurie Dorough Anthonyin2003.jpg|Anthony TheOtherWigglesSingingFruitSalad.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing "Fruit Salad" TheOtherWigglesin2003.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffin2003.jpg|Murray and Jeff in backstage Jeffin2003.jpg|Jeff in backstage CorrineO'RaffertyasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Corrine O'Rafferty as Dorothy the Dinosaur KristyTalbotasWagstheDog.jpg|Kristy Talbot as Wags the Dog BrettClarkeasHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Brett Clarke as Henry the Octopus WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBackstage.jpg|Wags and Captain AnthonyandMurrayin2003.jpg|Anthony and Murray in backstage TheAlternateAwakeWiggles.jpg|The Alternate Awake Wiggles TheAlternateWiggles.jpg|The Alternate Wiggles SamSingingHereComeTheWiggles.jpg|Sam singing SamWiggle.jpg|Sam as Yellow Wiggle in 2002. SamandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Sam drinking water Sam,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Sam, Captain and Anthony SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword SamandCaptainFeatherswordSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Sam and Captain singing "Quack Quack" PaulPaddickin2002.jpg|Paul Paddick CaptainandAnthonyin2003.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordin2002.jpg|Captain Feathersword SamMoranandCaptainFeatherswordin2003.jpg|Wiggly Dancer Sam and Captain Feathersword PaulPaddickandBenMurray.jpg|Paul Paddick and Ben Murray MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordin2002.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword AnthonyFieldin2002.jpg|Anthony holding picture AnthonyFieldandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony and Paul Paddick Murrayin2003.jpg|Murray SamMoran,PaulPaddickandAnthonyField.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Paul Paddick AnthonyFieldReading.jpg|Anthony reading PaulPaddickandAnthonyField.jpg|Paul Paddick and Anthony SamMoranin2003.jpg|Sam JeffFattintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Jeff SamMoranandPaulPaddick.jpg|Sam and Paul Paddick AnthonyFieldandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Anthony and Leeanne JeffFattandBrettClarke.jpg|Jeff and Brett AlexKellerin2002.jpg|Alex Keller DailyGrillRestaurant.jpg|Daily Grill Restaurant DorothytheDinosaurAutograph.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur autograph AnthonyFieldSigningAutograph.jpg|Anthony signing an autograph LarissaWrightin2002.jpg|Larissa taking picture TheProfessionalWigglesandAlexKeller.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Alex SamMoranandMurrayCook.jpg|Sam and Murray UnitedAirlinesAirplane.jpg|United Airlines airplane GregPage'sName.jpg|Greg's name GregPageatCaliforniaAirport.jpg|Greg at California airport SamSingingHoopDeeDoo.jpg|Sam singing GregPageinCalifornia.jpg|Greg in California TheAlternateNonrealisticWiggles.jpg|The Alternate Non-realistic Wiggles GregPageandLarissaWright.jpg|Greg and Larissa Greg and Larissa Hugging|Greg and Larrisa Hugging GregPageandBenMurray.jpg|Greg and Ben GregPageandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Greg and Leeanne GregPageandBrettClarke.jpg|Greg and Brett Murray,JeffandGregPage.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Anthony,MurrayandGregPage.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesandGregPage.jpg|The Wiggles TheAlternateWigglesandGregPage.jpg|The Alternate Wiggles and Greg TheAlternateAwakeWigglesandGregPage.jpg|The Alternate Awake Wiggles and Greg TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandGregPage.jpg|The Alternate Non-realistic Wiggles and Greg GregPageinBackstage.jpg|Greg LeeanneAshleyin2002.jpg|Leeanne Ashley GregPageandSamMoran.jpg|Greg and Sam SamMoranandAnthonyFieldintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Sam and Anthony GregandJeffin2002Concert.jpg|Greg and Jeff LeeanneAshleyasWigglyDancer.jpg|Leeanne as a Wiggly dancer GregPageandAlexKeller.jpg|Greg and Alex GregSingingin2002Concert.jpg|Greg singing FruitSalad-2002Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Gregin2002.jpg|Greg CaptainandGregin2002.jpg|Captain and Greg GregintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Greg in the lounge room MurrayCookGettingontheTrailer.jpg|Murray getting on the trailer Trailer.jpg|A trailer AnthonyFieldinTrailer.jpg|Anthony inside trailer JeffFattandAnthonyFieldin2002.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyFieldholdingVegemite.jpg|Anthony holding Vegemite BattlefieldVideoGame.jpg|Battlefield video game PaulPaddickandBenMurrayinTrailer.jpg|Paul and Ben playing Battlefield video game JeffFattPlayingBattlefield.jpg|Jeff playing Battlefield video game LeeanneAshleyinTrailer.jpg|Leeanne inside trailer Brett,LarissaandKristy.jpg|Brett, Larissa and Kristy SantaBarbara.jpg|Santa Barbara MurrayCookinTrailer.jpg|Murray inside trailer GregPageinTrailer.jpg|Greg watching television LarissaWrightinTrailer.jpg|Larissa inside trailer JeffFattinSantaBarbaraHotel.jpg|Jeff in Santa Barbara hotel MurrayCookinSantaBarbaraHotel.jpg|Murray in Santa Barbara hotel JeffFattandhisBike.jpg|Jeff and his bike AlexKellerinSacramento.jpg|Alex in Sacramento LarissaWrightinSacramento.jpg|Larissa in Sacramento CorrineO'Raffertyin2002.jpg|Corrine File:AnthonyandMurrayinSacramento.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Sacramento File:AnthonyinSacramento.jpg|Anthony in Sacramento PaulPaddickandBenMurrayasPirates.jpg|Paul and Ben as pirates PaulPaddickasaPirate.jpg|Paul as a pirate KristyTalbot.jpg|Kristy SamMoranandAnthonyFieldEating.jpg|Sam and Anthony eating MurrayCookEating.jpg|Murray eating GregPageandJeffFattin2002.jpg|Greg and Jeff LeeanneintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Leanne in the lounge room AnthonyintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Anthony in the lounge room BenMurrayin2002.jpg|Ben GregandMurrayin2002.jpg|Greg and Murray TheUnforgottenWigglesin2003.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffin2002.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinCalifornia.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in California JeffinCalifornia.jpg|Jeff in California GregPage,AnthonyFieldandAlexKeller.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Alex TheNonrealisticWigglesandAlexKeller.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesandAlexKeller.jpg|The Wiggles and Alex Keller TheUnforgottenWigglesandAlexKeller.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Alex TheOtherWigglesandAlexKeller.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffFatt,AnthonyFieldandAlexKeller.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Alex AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookin2002.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheNonrealisticWiggles,PaulFieldandBenMurray.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Paul and Ben PaulandAnthonyin2002.jpg|Paul and Anthony MikeConway.jpg|Mike Conway WaltDisneyStudios.jpg|Walt Disney Studios GetReadyToWiggle-Taiwanese.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle: Taiwanese" DorothyandArthur.jpg|Dorothy and Arthur Captain,DorothyandArthur.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Arthur Carlos,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Carlos, Dorothy and Henry JoeNierman.jpg|Joe Nierman PaulFieldinWaltDisneyStudios.jpg|Paul Field in Walt Disney Studios MichaelJohnson.jpg|Michael Johnson TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2002.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TheTodayShow.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" TheLandWigglyGrouponTheTodayShow.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGrouponTheTodayShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGrouponTheTodayShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheWigglyGrouponTheTodayShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group GregandJeffinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Behind-the-Scenes clip TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Behind-the-Scenes clip AnthonyinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in Behind-the-Scenes clip BindiinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Bindi in Behind-the-Scenes clip JeffinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in Behind-the-Scenes clip AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Australia Zoo" TheWigglyFriendsandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and the Irwin Family TheWigglyDancersinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in Behind-the-Scenes clip GregandAnthonyinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword PaulFieldinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul in Behind-the-Scenes clip AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Behind-the-Scenes clip WigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes clip for the prologue of "You Might Like a Pet" WagsandSteveIrwin.jpg|Wags and Steve Irwin WagsandMurrayinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags and Murray Wags,MurrayandSteveIrwin.jpg|Wags, Murray and Steve Irwin SteveIrwininWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Steve Irwin in Behind-the Scenes clip AnthonyandGaryMathisen.jpg|Anthony and Gary AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Another Behind-the-Scenes clip of "Australia Zoo" TheAwakeWigglesinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in Behind-the-Scenes clip of "Australia Zoo" TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans Murray,BenandLarissa.jpg|Murray, Ben and Larissa Dorothyin2002.jpg|Dorothy AnthonyPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|The Wiggles in 2002 concert TheOtherWigglesin2002Concert.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesin2002Concert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandDorothyin2002.jpg|Murray and Dorothy WagsandMurrayin2002.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Murray in the lounge room GregandJeffintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Greg and Jeff in the lounge room JeffintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Jeff in the lounge room JeffandAnthonyintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the lounge room QuackQuack-2002Live.jpg|"Quack Quack" TheAwakeWigglesin2003.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregSingingWigglyParty.jpg|Greg singing WigglyParty-2003Live.jpg|"Wiggly Party" GregandAnthonyin2003.jpg|Greg and Anthony PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2002Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" AnthonyandMurrayinHereComeTheWiggles!Tour.jpg|Anthony and Murray DisneyChannelAsia.jpg|Disney Channel Asia WakeUpDanny!-Rehearsal.jpg|"Wake Up Danny!" (Rehearsal) File:WakeUpDanny!16.png|Wake Up Danny! Walk-TaiwaneseRehearsal.jpg|"Walk" (Rehearsal) Walk-TaiwaneseWiggles.png|"Walk" (Taiwanese) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-TaiwaneseRehearsal.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" (Taiwanese Rehearsal) AnthonyFieldandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Anthony and James Arthur MurrayCookandAnniHsu.jpg|Murray and Anni JeffFattandDannyShao.jpg|Jeff and Danny sleeping MurrayCook,JeffFattandDannyShao.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Danny PaulFieldinTheWigglesTakeontheWorldEpilogue.jpg|Paul in epilogue GregPageinTheWigglesTakeontheWorldEpilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue JeffFattinTheWigglesTakeontheWorldEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesTakeontheWorldEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue TheWigglesTakeontheWorld-ClosingTitles.jpg|Closing Titles TheWigglesTakeontheWorld-ClosingTitles2.jpg|Closing Titles #2 TheWigglesTakeontheWorld-ClosingTitles3.jpg|Closing Titles #3 TheWigglesTakeontheWorld-ClosingTitles4.jpg|Closing Titles #4 TheWigglesTakeontheWorld-ClosingTitles5.jpg|Closing Titles #5 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits.jpg|The credits TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits2.jpg|Credits #2 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits3.jpg|Credits #3 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits4.jpg|Credits #4 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits5.jpg|Credits #5 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits6.jpg|Credits #6 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits7.jpg|Credits #7 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits8.jpg|Credits #8 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits9.jpg|Credits #9 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits10.jpg|Credits #10 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits11.jpg|Credits #11 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits12.jpg|Credits #12 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits13.jpg|Credits #13 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits14.jpg|Credits #14 TheWigglesTakeontheWorldCredits15.jpg|Credits #15 TheWigglesTakeOnTheWorldDisneyland.jpg|A picture of The Wiggles and Goofy at Disneyland at the end of the credits Category:TV Specials Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2006 Category:Documentaries